Strip It Down
by SunAndWhiskey
Summary: A collection of short(er) one-shots that have all been inspired by songs. Ratings are subject to change and are posted at the beginning of each chapter. My first foray into FF and Rizzles! Please R&R!
1. What I Can't Put Down

**a/n: A collection of one-shots based of off songs. Rating assumed to be K or T unless listed. I own nothing.**

 **Song: What I Can't Put Down by Jon Pardi (rewrite!)**

Jane Rizzoli and beer had a long history with each other. At 17, Jane had her first taste of the stuff. Her older cousin Vinny made her tag along with him to a party while both of their mothers thought they were going to see a movie. Of course the second they arrived at the party Vinny dumped his cousin and went off in search of his girlfriend. While Jane had preferred to be in control of _all_ of her faculties, she also preferred not to be bored out of her skull at a party where she knew no one.

So, she followed the rest of the partygoers into the direction of the kitchen and took a red cup from the counter. After a few hesitant sips, she became used to the taste and was actually enjoying the amber liquid. Maybe a little too much. Because after several cups later, she was crashing on cousin Vinny's couch and nursing her first hangover the morning after. Jane's love affair with beer continued on after that night. She spent the rest of her teenage years carefully sneaking around her mother (although the intuitive woman probably knew anyway).

When she got older, she moved on from just binging on cheap beer and getting plastered. She cut back and bought better beer. It became a stress reliever and a way to celebrate her accomplishments in the Academy and as a detective. Jane loved her beer, that much was evident. And she wasn't going to kick the habit anytime soon.

* * *

As a young child, she participated in drug free weeks and swore to her teachers that she would never smoke a cigarette. That was before she joined the force, however.

Being a rookie cop, all of the least desirable patrol hours were given to her and her fellow new uniforms. She was in the middle of an excruciatingly long shift with her patrol partner Jacob Kennedy. It was well after 2 AM and frigidly cold in the middle of an unrelenting Boston winter. The cold was even leaking into the squad car and even more so when Kennedy cracked the window. Jane looked over at him with annoyance.

"You smoke, rook?" He pulled out a pack of Marlboro's and shook one loose for himself before tilting the small package toward her. She shook her head no. He picked one out and handed it to her anyway.

"You may start. It becomes something to do during these brutal patrols and damn cold nights." He lit the end of his own cigarette before leaning over and doing the same to the one Jane was still holding awkwardly.

For some reason, be it pride or the need to impress the veteran cop, Jane brought the stick to her lips. Naturally she coughed and sputtered and gave Kennedy the eye when he chuckled at her. After a few more drags she finally got used to it. That started a brief, but heavy, smoking habit for the young cop. After a few months she realized what an expensive habit (and a little gross, she had to be honest) she was trying to keep up on her piss-poor salary.

These days, she hardly ever continued her habit. There were a pack of Reds in the bottom drawer of her bedside table that only saw the light of day after she had a particularly good night in bed. Which was rare. And there was a pack under some paper clips and post-it notes in her desk. Sometimes if it was the middle of the night and she was deep into a case, she would have one. She knew she should probably just trash both packs and quit forever but she just couldn't quite bring herself to do it.

* * *

She had touched Doctor Maura Isles for the first time when she had been dressed as Julia Roberts a la Pretty Woman. Their fingers brushed, and Jane was certain actual sparks flew from the contact. Despite the rocky start, the friendship bloomed along with Jane's crush on the blonde. The detective tried to find as many sensible reasons as she could to touch Maura. A hand on the small of her back for guidance. A grab at her forearm when she was laughing. Knees touching when they were squeezed together on the couch watching TV. A hug when the doctor had a bad day. Okay, so sometimes the touches crossed over from friendly to _friendlier_. But who could blame the woman seriously?

One night, after they had been friends for months and months, the two women were reclined in Maura's luscious king size bed and Egyptian cotton sheets. Jane was having trouble paying any attention at all to what her best friend was saying. Partly because she was going on about phagoenterocytosis or something like that. And partly because the doctor had taken a shower only a little while before. Her skin was make-up free and her slightly wild hair splayed out on the pillow right next to the brunette's. The floral scent of her lotion and the lavender from her shampoo were creating an aroma that Jane found absolutely intoxicating. More than alcohol or nicotine. The doctor's lilting, informative voice continued on, unaware of the dilemma Jane was experiencing. All at once, Jane decided she couldn't refrain any longer and said _to hell with it_. Maura had become her drug and suddenly she was an addict on the brink of madness where only _more, more, more_ would give her a fix.

She caught the doctor mid-word as she reached up and caressed the face beside her own. The blonde only had a second to look utterly confused and annoyed for being interrupted before her lips were fused with those of the detective's. For a few glorious seconds they remained locked on each other. Maura pulled away first with a gasp and a pop of their lips. Jane was a split second away from blaming her actions on beer or stress or aliens for God's sake when Maura's face broke out into the brightest smile Jane had ever seen. The doctor reached up and pulled Jane back to her by the back of her neck, snaking her fingers through the unruly curls she found there. Meanwhile, Jane was gob-smacked. Stunned. _She was making out with Maura Isles. Her best friend. The woman of her dreams. The rack of God was now up for grabs. Literally._

Lips sucked and teeth nibbled and sensitive skin. Hands rubbed and grabbed and caressed. Legs intertwined and bodies grinded. Jane found herself getting absolutely drunk off of Maura. She made the decision right then and there. She was going to stay stoned the rest of her life.


	2. Hey Pretty Girl

**A/N: Here is a longer chapter. Inspired by the song "Hey Pretty Girl" by Kip Moore. It's a beautiful song, and I recommend giving it a listen. Let me know if you like this! Mistakes are all mine. xx**

 **Rating: M for this chapter!**

Jane wasn't sure why her presence was "absolutely necessary" as Lieutenant Cavanaugh so succinctly put it. The Boston Police Department was celebrating a year of being injury-free or some other crap. Jane thought it was simply an excuse for the precinct to get drunk and have a night off. She snorted to herself; it took two hands to count the number of times she had been bruised or scraped in the past 12 months. But, no one had asked her.

Nevertheless, she was happy to have the night free with her colleagues anyway. Well, she was actually happier to have the night to herself and some bottles of Blue Moon on the department's tab, but she could pretend. At least she could sit and watch her peers act like fools out on the impromptu dance floor in the back room of the Robber. She was halfway through her fourth bottle when Cavanaugh was suddenly booming through the microphone that was being used for karaoke.

"Okay, so we are here celebrating one year of being injury free! Well, at least serious injuries," he bellowed out. Whoops and claps broke out around the entire bar. Jane smirked to herself when he mentioned the last part. "Okay, okay. Settle down because I have some important news. Since we are all gathered here tonight, I took the liberty of inviting the new medical examiner that we will be working with." This piqued Jane's curiosity. The last ME had been a complete douche, and she was quite happy to see him leave Boston. She was hoping that this next guy would be easier to work with. Cavanaugh's voice rang out again, "She won't be starting for another month but she is in town now to get everything settled. Anyway, it is my pleasure to introduce Dr. Maura Isles! Come make her feel welcome."

Jane's eyes were immediately glued to the woman who had walked up to where Cavanaugh was standing. _Damn. Daaaaamnnn._ The new ME was beautiful. She was standing confidently before the crowd in a fitted cobalt blue dress and heels that made her legs look simply delicious. Some uniforms ( _who were_ SO _out of their league_ ) ambled up to the honey blonde and started with the introductions. Jane watched the doctor smile politely and make what appeared to be small talk. But she also appeared to be turning each man down in turn, if their slightly dejected faces were any indication. The doctor turned around after the last man had walked away, and Jane realized she had been caught. She flushed and looked down at her bottle, slowly peeling the wet label from it. _I cannot believe me she caught me staring at her. Way to make a good first impression, Rizzoli. Probably thinks you are a creep._

She felt the presence above her before her brain could register what she was seeing. The honey blonde peered down at her with a soft smile. "Dr. Maura Isles," she said by way of introduction, sticking her hand out at Jane.

"Rizzoli. Detective Jane Rizzoli," Jane managed to get out as she shook the doctor's hand.

"Well, detective, I think you are the last person I had left to meet. I must say I think I saved the better for last."

Jane was endeared by her misuse of the phrase. "It's the best for last, doctor," she said with a smirk. Maura flushed slightly and explained, "I have never been proficient at using colloquialisms. Though I must say I agree with the sentiments. You are definitely the best," she said flirtatiously.

The brunette raised her eyebrows at the doctor's forwardness—although it wasn't unappreciated. "Well, I don't know about that. But, I do know you should sit down and let me buy you a drink, to welcome you to Boston."

"I would be delighted to join you, Detective Rizzoli," Maura said brightly. She slid into the booth opposite of Jane.

"Call me Jane, I insist." Jane turned at got the attention of a waitress that had been taking care of the officers all night. The younger woman ambled up to take the taller woman's order.

"Yeah, can I get another bottle," gesturing to her Blue Moon, "and whatever Dr. Isles here would like."

Maura smiled up at the waitress and asked politely for a red wine, choosing not to be picky for once. She turned to Jane with a look of contentment. "You know, if I call you Jane, it is only proper that you call me Maura."

"Only proper, huh? Well, I would hate to offend the lovely doctor," the brunette said with a pretend air about her.

Maura laughed, causing her dimples to show and her eyes to crinkle at the corners. Jane thought she had never seen a person more stunning than the honey blonde in front of her.

* * *

The night progressed, and the drinks continued to flow for Jane and the new doctor. Jane was definitely feeling more than a buzz, but she couldn't remember a time where she was enjoying herself any more than she was tonight. There was hardly anyone else left in the bar besides the two women. Maura was laughing—again—at something Jane said when the music suddenly turned to a slower song.

Jane knew she was definitely feeling the drinks when she blurted out, "Do you want to dance with me?" _Seriously, you can't even dance you idiot. Now she's going to know exactly how awkward you are. And all those beers don't help at all!_

If the doctor was surprised by her question she hid it fabulously. "I would love to," she softly answered.

Jane stood up and held out her hand to the shorter woman. She walked them both over the few feet to the dance floor and reached out to grab the blonde's hips. The doctor wrapped her arms around Jane's neck, and she was certain she had actually died and was in heaven. At this proximity the detective could smell the floral perfume that flooded her senses and made her weak in the knees. They slowly turned in circles to the slow song, Jane finally being cognizant enough to listen to the lyrics.

 _So close but it ain't where I wanna be  
And I'm loving every minute of your company  
But have I read this all wrong_

 _Maybe I move too fast_  
 _Or maybe I missed the sign_  
 _But baby this could last_  
 _You are the one thing on my mind_

Jane stopped listening to the rest of the song because it seemed like this part was speaking directly to her. She was certain the planets and stars must all be aligned because she had never felt anything with another person like she was with Maura in this moment.

"Maura, would you be offended if I said I wanted to kiss you right now?" She muttered quietly.

"I think I would be more offended if you didn't kiss me right now, Jane," she breathed back.

Jane slowly—painfully slow for her own tastes—leaned down to the shorter woman. She paused with her lips just a hair from her dancing partner's. She breathed in Maura's scent one more time before finally closing the gap between them. The kiss was chaste by many standards, but it ranked as the best kiss Jane had ever shared with someone. She pulled back slightly but kept her eyes closed. She heard the honey-blonde sigh with what she hoped was happiness.

"I would've asked you to dance hours ago if I had known that's how it was going to end," she said with a chuckle.

Maura looked back up at her with a smile before pulling her neck back down. The kiss was much longer than the last. Maura trapped the brunette's bottom lip between her own, running her tongue across the length of it. Jane parted her lips as a sign of granting the other woman access. Maura plundered and Jane let her take all she wanted. Tongues slid against each other and oxygen consumption quickly became a problem. Jane pulled away only when she felt like she would drop to the ground just a moment more—from the kiss or lack of oxygen she couldn't decide.

Jane was positive that she had a grin the size of Texas splitting her face. _Have I ever wanted someone so bad? Especially someone that I just met? Come on, Rizzoli. Don't scare the lady off._ Jane tried to temper her smile, but she found it to be impossible—especially with the way Maura was staring back with a matching one.

* * *

On Sunday night, two days later, Jane was in the process of trying to drop Maura off at her front door. After they had reluctantly separated at the celebration, Jane had asked Maura to dinner. They picked up just where they had left off two nights before. The conversation flowed easily as if they were old friends, and the sexual tension had continued to mount. Which is why Jane had been saying "goodnight" to Maura for twenty minutes now. They were making out on Maura's front step like two teenagers instead of the thirty-somethings they were. Jane slid her hands down from the honey-blonde's hips to grab at the doctor's perfectly firm ass. Maura moaned into the taller woman's mouth, and Jane had never heard anything sexier. She slowly pushed Maura back until she had her pinned between her own body and the front door.

Jane broke the heated kiss and started kissing a line from the doctor's mouth up her jaw line and ending at her ear. She took a minute to nip at the earlobe between her teeth before soothing it with her tongue. She moved her exploration to the spot behind the other woman's ear and groaned when Maura let out the breathiest 'yes'. She bent slightly to press wet kisses down a long, slender neck before scraping her teeth against Maura's pulse point.

"Jane…please. Please come inside."

Jane pulled back and looked at the honey-blonde. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, very sure."

"I don't normally do this Maura but god…you… you are so damn sexy."

The doctor flushed at the compliment and looked at the detective. "Well, I am so glad you are making an exception for me, Jane."

She pulled Jane in for a short but heated kiss before turning around and attempting to open the door. Jane couldn't help but to wrap her arms around Maura's middle and press open-mouthed kisses to the back of her neck. The doctor struggled to keep her grip on the key and struggled even greater to put the key in the hole. After a much longer time than it should have taken, the door finally gave.

Jane pushed the doctor inside and kicked the door closed with her boot-clad foot. Then, barely a moment later, she pressed the woman up against the door and connected their lips again. She placed on thigh between Maura's legs and rolled her hips up. Both of them groaned at the pressure and friction Jane caused. Maura began clawing at the buttons of Jane's shirt, becoming increasingly frustrated with each passing second. Without a second thought, she grabbed both sides of the top and pulled in opposite directions. Buttons went flying and the sound of them hitting the hardwood made Maura realize what she had done.

"Oh Jane…I'm sorry. I didn—"

Her apology was cut off when Jane pressed against her again.

"That was one of the sexiest things I've ever seen, Maur," she growled. She slipped her hands underneath the doctor's silky green blouse and groaned at the smooth but taut skin she found there. She ran her hands up the honey-blonde's torso and pulled the shirt with them. The blouse was thrown on the floor without a second thought from either woman. Maura brought up her right leg to wrap around Jane's hips. Arousal flooded both of them when their skin touched for the first time.

"Bedroom Jane…second door on the left," Maura barely managed to let out.

Jane navigated them both to the master bedroom while keeping their kiss continuing the entire trip. Maura turned the tables when they got near the bed and instead pushed Jane down onto the king-size mattress. The doctor sat up to straddle the brunette, reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra and allowing it to slide off her shoulders.

 _I'm dead. I've got to be in heaven. That's the only way this can be possible. I could look at her tits all day._ Jane reached up and palmed the sides of both breasts. She moved her hands around and slid calloused thumbs over already hardening nipples. Maura let out a gasp and the contact, bending slightly over, wanting more contact. Jane hooked a leg around Maura's and quickly flipped them both over. She slid down the paler body and had a look of reverence while looking at the doctor's naked torso. She leaned down and took a nipple into her mouth, running her tongue around the peak before biting just rough enough. Her right hand came up to knead the other breast, pinching the nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

Maura was writhing at the attention, tangling a hand in dark tresses. She needed more though. More contact. More skin. More Jane. Just _more._ She managed to reach down the olive-colored back and slip the clasp of Jane's simple cotton bra free. Jane released both breasts and sat up, riding herself of the bra. She moved to lie back down but Maura reached her hand up to her shoulder.

"You are so beautiful."

"You are more," Jane breathed before moving back on top of the doctor. Both hissed when skin and breasts and nipples slid against the other. Jane leaned down to initiate another passionate kiss, tongues dueling. She broke the kiss and began to slide down the length of the curves under her, letting her lips kiss a wet trail down stopping at both collarbones, a nipple, and a bellybutton. Her face was at the apex of Maura's thighs and she could feel the heat coming off the honey-blonde. Her fingertips reached up to skirt under the blonde's waistband.

"Jane, please," Maura breathed out.

Jane, reluctant to make the doctor beg (but even more reluctant to wait), unbuttoned and unzipped the fly on the perfectly tailored pants that had made Maura's ass look so… _grab-able_ all night. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to the blonde's still-covered center, breathing in the scent of arousal that wouldn't be halted by the cloth barriers. She slowly, reverently, pulled the trousers down Maura's toned legs, revealing the doctor in all her glory.

Jane sat up slightly, staring unabashedly at the stunning doctor. "You are the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen," Jane said with a gentle confidence that made Maura believe every word.

The brunette crawled up to press a deep, wet kiss to parted lips. She slid her hand down the supple curves of the honey-blonde, pausing when she got to the strip of light curls at the woman's apex. Jane looked up, silently asking for permission that Maura was more than willing to give.

"Yes, Jane. Please."

Jane didn't need any more provoking than those few words. She let her slender finger slide down Maura's slit, collecting the wetness and spreading it back up to an already pulsing clit. She circled the bundle of nerves a few times before suddenly sliding two fingers into the blonde's opening.

Maura groaned at the intrusion and bucked her hips up, relishing in the fullness.

"Oh, god Jane."

Jane continued thrusting her fingers in and out, curling them as she went. Maura was writhing on the sheets, hands above her head grasping at the pillows. Jane was overcome with the urge to taste the woman under her, so she slinked down the body without hesitation.

Maura cried out loudly when her clit was suddenly surrounded by Jane's hot, wet mouth. The detective sucked and licked at the bundle, continuing to thrust in and out. Maura's breaths were coming more as pants now, and she could feel the waves about to crest.

"Jane…I-…I'm, I'm about to cum."

Jane didn't use words to acknowledge the other woman's declaration, choosing instead to hum against her center and look up to lock eyes with the blonde. The vibrations caused by the hum were all Maura needed to be pushed over the edge.

"Oh, god. Jaaaane!" Maura's back arched off the bed, her thighs clenching around the brunette's head. She remained suspended for several seconds, delighting in the ecstasy coursing throughout her body. Slowly, carefully she lowered herself back to the bed and released her legs' hold on the woman still sprawled between them.

"That was…amazing."

Jane slid her fingers out of the other woman's center, eliciting a gasp when they were completely removed. She took her time, kissing up the sweat-laden body under her, collecting the taste on her tongue. Finally reaching the other woman's lips again, she kissed the woman deeply.

"You are so fucking beautiful."

"Language, Jane," the doctor reproved with a smirk.

"Well, that is the only way I know how to describe you—and it doesn't even do you justice."

"The only thing not just about this situation is that you have touched and tasted me, but I have yet to do either to you," the blonde intoned.

"Being a detective, you know I am very concerned about justice," Jane said with a smile.

"Oh, I am counting on it." Maura quieted the chatter with a scorching kiss to parted lips and quickly flipped them both, smirking as she saw the surprise in the brunette's face.

The blonde let out a soft chuckle and leaned down to nip and the detective's earlobe, planning on surprising her all night long.

* * *

 _Three Weeks Later…_

Jane stood outside her mother's front door, wringing her hands and rubbing at the scars in the middle of her palms. Maura reached over from her position beside her and grabbed at both hands, holding them gently.

"Are you that nervous about me meeting your family? I assure you Jane, I am well-read in many subjects and can hold conversations on a litany of topics," Maura said with a hint of anxiety.

Jane could read Maura's face and knew the other woman thought she was ashamed of introducing her to her family. Jane bent down for a quick kiss and replied, "I know you are, beautiful. It's not you I'm worried about. At all. How could they not love you?"

Jane knew her mother would love Maura, she was a doctor after all. (And how many times had she gotten an earful about finding a good doctor to settle down with over her 30-plus years?) But, Maura also had an infectious personality about her, making everyone around her just... _better_. Jane was just worried about how her brothers would react to her bringing a girl over. She had definitely not been shy about being a bi-sexual but she also had never brought a girl home.

Maura squeezing at her hands brought her out of her reverie.

"Ready?"

"Of course, Jane." Maura was confident in herself now that Jane had dispelled her worries about being inadequate just moments earlier.

"Here goes nothing," Jane said as she reached out to ring the doorbell.

Moments later, the thick wooden door swung open with a flourish to reveal Angela Rizzoli standing on the other side. If she was taken aback by the presence of a "stranger" she managed to keep her expression happily neutral.

"Janie! It's been too long. You need to visit more often," the elder Rizzoli scolded. She pulled her daughter into a smothering embrace.

"Geez, Ma. It hasn't been that long. I've been busy with work anyway." Jane wiggled and squirmed like a child until she was free from her mother's hug.

"Always work with you, I swear…" Angela seemed to notice the petite woman standing on the landing for the first time.

"Hello, I'm Angela Rizzoli, Jane's mother. And you are?"

Maura stepped up and smiled politely at the older woman. "I'm Maura Isles, Jane's…friend. We are also about to be colleagues." She held out her hand for Angela to shake but was instead pulled into a hug similar to the one Jane just endured. She caught Jane's eye as she Angela pulled her in. Did she say the right thing?

Jane smiled softly and nodded almost imperceptibly. They hadn't put a label on what they were per se, but Jane knew that giving it one during introductions with her mother was not the right move. She wanted to give the news to everyone over dinner.

The two women were then ushered into the house, the click-clacks of their shoes assimilating to the other noises coming from the living room.

"C'mon boys, your sister is here, we can eat. And be on your best behavior, she brought a guest!" Angela shrilled at the two brothers watching the game.

"I don't think they heard you in Paraguay, Ma," Jane muttered.

"Of course not, Jane. It would be quite the impossibility of anyone hearing your mother. Even outside of this house. Sound waves dissipate rather quickly," Maura informed the detective.

"Thank you, Maura." Jane's sarcasm was evident.

Maura simply looked up at her with an oblivious smile.

Tommy and Frankie finally made their presence known in the dining room, both sets of eyes being drawn to the beauty by their sister's side. Frankie looked confused for a moment as he recognized the woman from the station. "Hiya, Maura. Nice to see you again."

"Hello, Frankie. Nice to see you as well," Maura replied. Frankie beamed at the doctor.

Tommy stepped up beside his brother and nudged him to the side with his elbow. "Tommy Rizzoli. It's a pleasure meeting you, Maura."

Both Jane and Frankie scoffed and collectively rolled their eyes at Tommy's atypical politeness even though Maura seemed none the wiser. Angela simply looked at the group, her face one of happiness.

Jane turned away from looking at her brothers and her…girlfriend?

"Ma, I'm starving. Can we _please_ eat?" Jane groaned out. Almost a whine really, but should would vehemently deny it if asked later.

"Always so pushy, Janie. Can't we just enjoy each other's company for a change?" the matriarch retorted and through up her hands.

Jane just groaned under her breath and ground out a "Yes, Ma." Out of the corner of her eye she caught Maura, trying (and failing) to stifle a laugh.

Eventually they all made it to the dining room table, somehow in one piece. The meal passed easily with light conversation. The Rizzoli clan made sure to include Maura when possible, asking her opinions. She shared about her job, and for once, the people around her seemed genuinely interested. Frankie and Tommy even started to tell her some of Jane's most embarrassing childhood moments, much to the chagrin of the older sister. Maura laughed along and said all the right things, charming the little family.

Over cannoli and coffee, Jane felt restless with her "secret" of sorts. She was a private person, even with her family, but she knew that introducing her relationship with Maura was important and she wanted to do it. She cleared her throat loudly and four other voices settled down to gaze at her curiously.

"Ma, Tommy, Frankie: I have something I want to tell you all. Maura and I…we-we are in a relationship," Jane squeaked out with an uncharacteristic nervousness.

For just a beat or two, no emotions were registered on any of the faces around her. Then all at once, smiles broke out on all of them. Her mother let out a squeal that Babe the pig would have been jealous over. Frankie reached over and punched his sister on the arm, good-naturedly. "Nice catch, Sis." Tommy nodded in agreement, "Yeah, good taste Janie." He looked over at Maura and smiled.

Jane breathed a sigh of relief and realized that her family was always going to love her, no matter what. She reached her hand under the table, finding the hand of the doctor next to her. She grabbed and squeezed gently, smiling with contentment.

Dessert turned into drinks, and drinks turned into more drinks. The mood was just too happy and care-free for anyone to leave yet. Soon, all of the Rizzolis plus Maura were riding a buzz late into the night. Jane caught a glimpse at the time on her mother's VCR and cringed. She hadn't planned to make them stay this long.

"Well Ma, it's getting late. Actually it _is_ late. We probably should get going." She moved to stand up from the couch, reaching down to help the honey-blonde up.

"Oh, no ya don't Janie. It's too late for you to be driving home. Plus, don't think I haven't seen all the beers you've drank. You and Maura can just stay over here tonight. Frankie and Tommy, too."

The boys groaned from their places on the other sofa, joining Jane in her noise of annoyance.

"Ma—''

"No buts, Jane. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you!" _Ma really knows how to lay on the guilt._

"Fine, Ma, fine." Jane knew better than to argue with her mother about this. She knew when to pick her battles and this wasn't one worth fighting.

"Maura, you can sleep in Janie's old bedroom. There are some clothes in her dresser that she left over here. They will fit you good enough. Frankie and Tommy, you know where your rooms are. Janie, couch for you."

"Are you kidding me, Ma? The couch?" This time Jane really was whining. The stare her mother leveled at her cut off her argument. She still huffed loudly and muttered choice words under her breath.

"Fine, whatever. C'mon Maura I'll show you to _my_ room." Jane grabbed the doctor's hand and led her down the hallway, still mumbling her displeasure.

Both of them stepped into it, and Maura chuckled out loud. Jane's room, she suspected, had never been redecorated since the woman had moved out if the Red Sox pennants and Runaways posters were any indication.

"Don't laugh at me, Maura," the brunette jibbed, poking the shorter woman in the side. She walked over and pulled some yoga pants and a t-shirt out of the top drawer of the dresser, handing them back to the honey-blonde. She reached back and got sweatpants and a pullover for herself.

"These should fit you. There's an extra toothbrush in the bathroom down the hall, middle drawer."

"Thank you, Jane," Maura said appreciatively.

Jane stepped closer and brought her lips down to the doctor's, meeting in a kiss that grew in intensity the longer in went on. Jane had barely stifled a moan, remembering where she was, when she felt a soft object hit her in the head.

She whipped around to see Tommy laughing in the doorway, Frankie doubled over beside him. Before she could scold either of them, they broke out into a chant, "Jane and Maura sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Jane stooped to grab the soft football on the floor before chunking it back at the two.

"Seriously guys! What are we, five?" Jane screeched out, embarrassed that she got caught and frustrated that she still wasn't kissing her girlfriend. Laughter was her only answer as her two brothers ambled down the hallway to the room they had shared as kids.

Jane turned her attention back to the petite woman, leaning their foreheads together. She sighed. "It's going to be a looooong night."

* * *

 _Four Years Later…_

"Maura, I swear to you, if I have to listen to this realtor go on and on about countertops and floor plans one more time, I live up to the _homicide_ part of my title," Jane growled out lowly. The two women were looking at yet another house, much to Jane's chagrin. For some other-wordly reason, she had agreed earlier in the month to go house-hunting with her wife. She still claims she wasn't in the state to agree since at the time, Maura's naked body had been pressed against her own.

They had been married for two years when they made the mutual (in name only, really) decision to buy a house that could be _theirs._ Jane had moved in with Maura while they were still dating and was perfectly content living in that house forever. As long as Maura was there, she was happy. But, her wife had wanted more. Wanted something for their future children and Christmas parties and new traditions. Jane secretly thought it sounded nice, but she would never let on.

So, here they were. A bright, crisp Saturday morning perfect for lounging around the house spent instead in houses that all were starting to blur together. One could only take so much talk about flooring choices and paint and historical details.

"Jane, I think you will really love this next house. It was my favorite of the ones Kelly sent us to look over. And you would know that if you bothered to check your email every once in a while." Maura gave the brunette a knowing look.

"Whatever, Maura. Let's just get this over with. The game is going to be starting soon and I intend to be home watching it."

The two women walked up the drive and into the house where the realtor was waiting for them. Despite her grumbling and carrying on, Jane knew this house was different than the ones they had been shown previously. It just _felt_ better; it was fitting. The kitchen was large and state-of-the-art—perfect for Maura's taste and prowess in the kitchen (and to be honest, Angela. She would definitely be cooking there, both women knew.) The living room was expansive and there was a perfect place to hang a large flat-screen television, which catered to Jane's needs perfectly. The rest of the house continued in a similar fashion. It was a balance of feminine and masculine, soft touches and sharp lines. It was a place that they knew they could come home to everyday and feel relaxed. Jane's favorite part of the house, though, was even technically part of the house. She had moved alone to the back of the home, gazing out into the spacious back yard. There was plenty of room for a grill and patio furniture and pick-up football games. She could picture herself spending many days and nights relaxing outside, maybe with a little honey-blonde, brown-eyed girl running around chasing her olive-skinned, hazel-eyed brother.

She was in the middle of debating whether or not she could convince Maura to spring for a pool when she felt to familiar arms embrace her from behind, a chin resting on her shoulder.

"This place is perfect isn't it?" she asked without turning around.

"Under normal circumstances, I would say that nothing is ever perfect. But, now, I would have to agree with you. It's perfect. Perfect for us now and our future kids later. Just..perfect," Maura softly returned.

Despite the moment, Jane couldn't help goading the shorter woman. She turned around and brought her hands to Maura's waist. "Mark this day on your calendars, ladies and gents. Dr. Maura Rizzoli-Isles has admitted to something being perfect. Stand-by for the medical journals documenting this phenomenon."

Maura glared back through her lashes and tried to suppress the smirk. She rolled her eyes and the taller woman's antics. "Well, this is the first time in my life I have experienced perfection. It certainly can't be found in the woman I'm married to." Now she let the smirk through.

Jane was taken aback at the other woman's sarcasm before letting out a short laugh. "And she also made a joke. This really is a historic day…" She trailed off.

"Well, since we are making history, why don't I make go '3 for 3' as you would say. I am _GUESSING_ you will be sleeping on the couch tonight." Maura turned around with a smile on her face and sashayed out of the room, leaving Jane in her wake.

"Maur, wait. Are you serious? You can't guess, it's not right! Maur…Maur!" Jane chased her wife through the door, wondering if her life would always be like this.

* * *

 _Two Years Later…_

The loud screams tore through the relatively quiet surroundings of the hospital room. Quiet shushes and gentle assurances did little to alleviate the noise or the pain for that matter. Maura was lying on the bed, legs spread open wide, red-faced and sweating. Jane was a sentinel beside her, allowing her hands to be squeezed with an uncanny strength.

"C'mon baby. Push a little more for me," she quietly said to the honey-blonde.

Maura responded by giving her a death glare and flipping the bird toward the brunette. Jane almost laughed at the absurdity of the gesture, especially coming from the typically put together woman, but she valued her laugh and kept the chuckle inside.

" _You_ can have the next baby. I know that women have been doing this for millennia—'' Her lecture was interrupted by a loud grown from her own throat. She continued, "But I am done! Child-bearing is up to you from now on, Jane Rizzoli!"

Jane just looked down in silence and tried to comfort her wife, though nothing seemed to be sufficient. Finally after another grueling hour, small cried erupted from the space in between Maura's spread legs. The OB/GYN instructed Jane to cut the umbilical cord and soon after the newborn was swiftly checked out and cleaned up. The brunette was sitting beside the bed, running her hand over the other woman's sweaty forehead, occasionally leaning over to press a kiss to her cheek. After what seemed like an eternity, one of the nurses brought the bundled infant over to both of the mothers.

Maura reached out and gently held the little bundle in her arms, Jane looking over from above.

"Hello, little McKinley Grace. I'm your mother. Well one of your mothers. I am so happy to meet you, little one." Maura's voice was watery but a smile was plastered to her tired face. "Jane, say something to your daughter. Newborns that are exposed to language are more 47 percent more likely to—''

Jane leaned over and kissed the other woman, ending the lecture. "Yeah, I can tell you're feeling better." Jane laughed and then looked down and the little human in her lover's arms. She was perfect, 10 fingers and 10 toes. Blonde hair that stuck up on top of her little head and the smallest of dimples found their place on two of the chubbiest cheeks. She was beautiful, just like her mother.

Jane spoke around the knot that was quickly forming in her throat. "Hey baby," she cooed. "It's your other mother. I'm so glad you are finally here. I may be you're the crazy mom that you'll whine about later, but I am never going to let anything happen to you. You are so perfect and nothing's going to ruin it. I love you so much." Jane let a happy tear slip down her face.

She turned her gaze upon her lover, best friend, wife, mother of her child, her _everything._ She smiled and felt the contentment and pride seeping out of her. "You did so good, baby. Our baby has your dimples and hair, and I bet she has her mom's beautiful big brain to go with it. I love you for doing this for us. I love you so much."

* * *

 _Thirty Years Later…_

Jane had been fighting this sickness for a long time. She had started getting headaches and became dizzy if she did too much. She put off going to the doctor as long as possible, telling Maura she was fine. But, being attuned to Jane the way she was, Maura knew the retired detective was worse than she was letting on. After much pleading and lecturing, the still-brunette finally scheduled an appointment with her doctor. Even after all these years spent living with a MD, she still could barely understand any of the words thrown around at her visit. However, there was one word she knew very well and could understand perfectly—cancer. She had cancer. After years of facing down the worst of humanity, Jane Rizzoli was facing a monster unlike one she had ever known. Maura promised her she would fight with her and they came up with a plan like they had always done together. Rounds of chemotherapy and radiation did nothing to slow down the spread of disease; although, they rapidly took Jane's appetite, strength, and liveliness.

Jane knew she wasn't going to make it much longer, she could feel it in the deepest part of her being. It was a feeling that was foreign to her, but one she could interpret clearly. She was lying in bed, Maura resting quietly at her side, like always. She used all of her strength to turn on her side and bring a hand up to caress a cheek. A cheek that was no longer unwrinkled, showing the signs of aging that its owner had fought so long to keep away. The woman as a whole had aged over the years, but my had she aged gracefully. Jane still looked at her wife with adoration, especially after this latest journey. Maura was still a place of warmth and comfort and strength.

Her wife looked up at her with confusion on her face.

"Maura listen to me. I have to tell you this before I'm gone."

"Jane, no! Don't talk like that," she cried out, her face pinched in sadness.

"Shh, listen baby. I've got to tell you this okay? Please just let me," Jane begged the other woman.

Maura must have seen something in the brown eyes staring back at her. She nodded with permission.

"I've loved you for so long Maura, I cannot even remember what my life was like before you. You have brought so much happiness to my life, Maur. I don't have the words to even tell you how much. You gave us a beautiful girl all those years ago. A girl that has such a big heart and makes me so proud. Life is a long ride, but I know I made the right choice in choosing to ride it with you." At this point, tears were streaming down Maura's face, dripping onto the sheets between them. "You have been beside me, fighting with me and for me and I thank you for that. I wish I had forever to spend with you and tell you how much you mean to me. To make more memories with you. But, I know my time to go is almost here. I had to let you know, Maur. I thank God that I was able to spend a life with you and McKinley. You were, are, and always will be the best decision of my life. I love you, so much."

Jane finished her speech as her voice cracked. She leaned back on her pillow in exhaustion because that was the most words she had spoken at one time in weeks. She felt Maura sob against her while whispering, "I love you, too, Jane. I love you, too. Always. I will love you always." Jane let the warmth of the body next to her and the weariness take her under, pulling her into sleep, knowing that this was probably that last time she would drift off with her wife in her arms.

* * *

Fin.


	3. Break Up With Him

**Inspired by the song "Break Up With Him" by Old Dominion. It's a good one! Let me know what you think! xx**

Jane was startled awake by the shrill ringing of her cellphone. She groaned as she glanced at the time on her alarm clock; it was nearly 1 AM. She hadn't been asleep long since there were several open cases on her desk that needed her attention. The caller I.D. and picture threw her though. Her best friend's face was illuminating the screen.

Jane unlocked the phone and answered with no preamble.

"Maur, is everything alright? Are you okay?"

There was a slight pause on the other end of the line. Jane sat up and was just about to begin another litany of questions before she heard a voice drawl out from the speaker.

"Hey Jane. Sorry to call you so late," Maura said with a lilt. And was that a giggle at the end?

"Maura, where are you? Are you drunk?"

"Hmm no of course not, Jane. I don't get drunk. But maybe I have had a few glasses of wine tonight. At my house. Alone." Jane heard a sigh from other woman.

The detective relaxed some since she realized her best friend wasn't in any true danger. But then the annoyance began to creep in.

"Not that I don't love to hear from you," the brunette said with her normal sarcastic undertones, "but do we have a case? Why are you calling so late, Maur? I had just gotten to sleep," she finishes with a bit of a whine.

"Jane do you remember that song we danced to at your cousin Tito's wedding?"

Jane had no idea where this line of questioning was going and why it was so pertinent at one in the morning of all times. Nevertheless she answered, "Yeah. You mean the song you forced me out onto the floor for because you said 'someone should dance to that beautiful song'. What about it?"

"It was a beautiful song. I just heard it again on the radio."

Jane waited for a longer explanation but after a few moments it was evident that was all her best friend had to say. She was officially annoyed, now.

"Okay, so? Maura why the hell did you call me in the middle of the night just to tell me about a song you heard?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice, Jane. That song reminds me so much of you. I think the kids would say it's 'our song.'"

"Maur, what kids? And since when do we have a song? We aren't a couple! Best friends don't have songs. Whatever wine you had tonight has done a number on you."

"Listen, Jane. I know you say that you and Casey are meant to be, but-''

Jane cut in, "What does Casey have to do with any of this?"

Maura began to explain, "Jane we are both strong, intelligent, beautiful women. The best at what we do. You are here for me when I need you, and I do the same for you. We care for each other and love each other. Why can't you see it?"

"See what, Maur? You aren't making any sense. Maybe we should talk later when you're sober…" Jane felt like she was having a conversation with a child that had a 2 second attention span.

Maura's voice came through the phone again. "Why can't you see that we are obviously meant to be. You love me, Jane. Not Casey. You aren't in love with him. Have you seen the way you look at me? Or how you react when I touch you? This is science, Jane. You should break up with him."

Jane took a second to take in what she was hearing. Maura just took her on a roller coaster with her words. Were they really _meant to be_? For as long as she had known the honey-blonde, Jane tried to suppress her feelings. She thought maybe she was just going through her experimentation phase about 15 years later than most people. So, she distracted herself. With Grant, Dean, and now Casey. Now that she knew Maura's feelings, all of those ones she tried to hide came rushing to the surface.

"Maur…"

"Jane you know it's true what I'm saying. You shouldn't just keep stringing him along. It's not right. Just tell him it's you, not him. That always works."

Jane snorted. "That works in the movies, Maura."

"Well, so what Jane? We are wasting precious time by dancing around like this. I cannot take it any longer. You know that we fit like doves."

The brunette couldn't hold back the laugh this time. "It's fit like a glove, Maur."

"Jane. I'm going to ask you this once. Just call him and break up with him. And then come over. I don't want to spend any more time without you."

Jane sat in silence contemplating what Maura was asking of her. In her heart, she knew if she was forced, she would always choose the doctor over the soldier. Jane brought a hand up to brush her face.

"Maur, I can't call him right now. It's the middle of the night!"

"Time difference, Jane, remember? And didn't you say he had the next few days off on a brief leave? He'll be awake and you can do it. Lie to him and say you want to be friends. I don't care. Just please. You know you would've hung up by now if you weren't thinking what I am."

"Okay. You're right. I guess I will see you. After."

"Okay, Jane. I love you."

Jane smiled at the words and repeated them back before ending the call. She stared down at the screen until it went black. As if the change snapped her out of her thoughts, she unlocked her phone again and scrolled through her contacts. Her thumb hovered over one in particular before finally pressing down.

"Hey Casey. It's Jane. We need to talk."


	4. Can't Help Falling In Love

**Continuation of Break Up With Him based loosely on "Can't Help Falling In Love" by Elvis. Can stand alone though. Would love reviews so I know how you guys like these mini song fics. Much love and happy reading! xx**

Maura put up the wine she had been drinking and placed the used glass in the sink. She made her way back to the couch, hoping to only be there a little while. As she sat curled up under a blanket, she couldn't help but let her thoughts drift to the events that unfolded in the last few hours.

After she hung up the phone, it was as if she hadn't been drinking at all. She stared off into space and for the first time came to the realization of what just happened. Not only had she confessed her love for her best friend _to_ her best friend but she had also asked that same friend to end a relationship just so they could be together. The doctor didn't regret telling Jane the truth, but she was a little appalled that she did it over the phone—after too many drinks—during the middle of the night. Nevertheless she was almost giddy over the fact that Jane could soon be hers alone.

She thought of what Jane was possibly (hopefully) doing at this moment. Would she really follow through with what she said? Maura felt a tug of desperation pulling at her. Jane had absolutely ruined her for anyone else and they had never even kissed. She still went out with men—and the occasional woman—simply because she was a person with needs. And unfortunately those needs weren't being met by the one person she wanted, and loved, the most.

The sudden noise of the doorbell pulled Maura from her thoughts. Her stomach flipped with a nervous anticipation of what the rest of the night could possibly bring. For a few seconds after she pulled the door wide, all either woman could do is stare. Maura decided to break the silence first.

"Well?" She tried and failed to keep the hopefulness out of her voice.

Jane let out a small sigh and brought her eyes up to meet the doctor's. "It's over. We're over."

Maura couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips. "Jane, I'm sorry."

The brunette chuckled softly and said, "No, you're not, Maur. C'mon let's go inside. It's freezing out here on your doorstep." The taller woman put her hand out to the small of the back in front of her and guided them both inside to the kitchen.

"Beer?"

"Nah, we should probably have this conversation sober. Well, one of us should be sober." Jane smirked and raised her eyebrows at the doctor. Maura had the decency to let the blush color her cheeks.

"What exactly do we need to talk about, Jane? I thought I made myself quite clear over the telephone."

"Maur, I need to look at you if I'm going to make a declaration of love." The doctor smiled at this. "For the longest time, I have tried to hide my feelings for you. Pretty much when I first met you, you had me caught up. At first I thought it was just a silly crush or some weird experimentation need, but I realized over time that I just couldn't help it. I had fallen helplessly in love with my best friend. I have wanted to tell you for months but I could never figure out how to say it. Hearing you say those words to me just a little while ago made me so happy and let me breathe a sigh of relief. I love you Maura Isles. I am _in_ love with you and have been for so long."

Jane's speech brought tears to her eyes and a burst of contentment and happiness to her heart. She brought a hand up to caress the cheek of the detective. "Oh, honey. I couldn't help it either. I think we are just simply meant to be. And no matter what happened to get us to this point, we have each other now. I want you to have my hand and my life forever, Jane. I love you, too. So much."

Maura ended her speech by stepping closer to the taller woman and moving her hand around to the back of her neck. She pulled down gently and sighed when their lips were finally connected. Sparks flew and music blared and fireworks exploded. Maura had never felt like this before with anyone else and she never wanted to. Their lips moved in tandem before Maura wanted and needed more. She slipped her own tongue out to run against Jane's bottom lip. The brunette complied and opened her mouth. Simultaneous groans could be heard as Maura's tongue massaged the other woman's. She nibbled and sucked on her bottom lip before pulling it between her teeth and gently tugging. The most delicious sounding moan came from deep in Jane's throat. Maura leaned up to speak hotly against the taller woman's ear.

"Jane, I know we just talked about love and I do love you. But right now. Right now I just want to take you upstairs to my bedroom and fuck you senseless." She finished by sucking Jane's earlobe between her lips. She heard air being pulled sharply through teeth.

"Maur…" Jane warned.

"What?" Maura replied, almost innocently.

"You can't talk like that and expect me not to be…uh…affected." The blonde continued her assault on the other woman's neck, making her struggle to complete sentences.

"I want you to be affected, Jane. I want to feel you writhe and hear you scream my name as you come with my fingers buried deep inside of you."

Jane couldn't stand it anymore. She pulled roughly on the other woman's hair so she could connect their lips again. Maura let out a loud groan at the action. Jane's mouth was hot and insistent against her own. They kissed until there was no oxygen left between the two of them. Jane wrenched her mouth free. "C'mon Maura." She grabbed the other woman's hand and started walking up the stairs leading to the master bedroom. "I am going to see what other words I can make you say before this night is over."

Maura just followed her and smirked. Knowing her words would have the detective at her mercy before long.


	5. Give In To Me

**Based loosely on "Give In To Me" by Leighton Meester and Garrett Hedlund. BEAUTIFUL song, give it a listen. Mature parts at the end of this one. I still own nothing. Happy reading. xx**

 **P.S. Would love to see you guys on tumblr! doctor-da-vinci**

"Jaaane, hurry up! You promised we would be on time this year, and if we don't leave now we won't be." Maura shouted out to her best friend from the threshold of her front door. Jane had waited to the last possible second to stop watching the Red Sox game, and then she declared that she had to pee before they left. Maura huffed impatiently to herself before watching Jane come strolling into the entry way like she hadn't set them back five minutes.

"Ready to go, Maur?" Jane asked with a slight smirk. Maura squinted her eyes in response and turned to walk hurriedly down the driveway to her Prius. She turned her back over her shoulder to say, "If we get stuck sitting by a trash can again, I will schedule you and your mother a day at that spa you hate. And you'll both be stuck side by side in mud baths. Where you can talk about your feelings."

Jane gasped in mock (or was it true?) horror. "Well, what are you waiting on, Maura? Let's go so we get a better spot!" She grabbed the keys from the honey blonde's hand and ran to the driver's side of the car before Maura could protest.

The sun was nearly set by the time they arrived at the park. Families and couples and children were spread out all along the expanse of grass sitting in lawn chairs and sprawled out on blankets. The two women walked through the throngs of people, trying to find the perfect spot. Well, Maura was trying to find the perfect spot. Something about optics and light waves and geometry. Jane just followed her around, apologizing to the people Maura nearly ran over in her excitement and determination to arrive at the perfect look-point. Finally they reached somewhere the doctor deemed suitable.

"Well, this wouldn't have been my first choice but since _someone_ took forever…" She trailed off and raised an eyebrow at the brunette.

"You know what, Maura? Fireworks are fireworks. We could see them at anywhere around this park. Hell, we could've climbed up the roof of my apartment and probably seen them. Just be happy that we aren't next to any trash cans, alright?"

Jane unfolded the blanket she had been carrying under her arm and spread it out along the ground. She lowered herself onto it and reclined back on her elbows, looking up at her best friend before patting the spot beside her.

Maura only can stare back down at the lanky brunette. It had been a sweltering day and the sun lowering in the sky had only brought minimal relief. As a result, Jane was dressed in considerably less clothing than normal. Her form-fitting tank top showed off her toned arms and the shorts she was wearing made her legs stretch on for days. Maura felt herself licking her lips.

"Maura. Maura? The show is about to start. You'd better get down here and make yourself comfortable. I'm not listening to you complain about lying on a stick the whole time like you did last year. So get down here and get it straight."

Maura snapped herself from her trance and cleared her throat before gracefully lowering herself to the blanket. She laid back and tucked both hands behind her head and wiggled her body, getting ready to watch the show.

Jane can feel the woman next to her finally breathe and start to relax. For some reason this moment reminds her of when Maura first teamed up with BPD. She had been so awkward and didn't know how to fit in with the rest of the guys. Jane can't help but grin because now Maura was a part of the team; she even would throw back beers every once in a while. She spared a glance over at the blonde. That woman could fit in wherever she pleased. Sure, she had her quirks and sometimes got carried away with her Google-mouth. But, Maura Isles absolutely oozed class and a sense of belonging. Even here lying on a blanket of questionable cleanliness in the middle of a park.

Jane heard the boom but only sees the effects of it reflected off Maura's smiling face. At this point she is less concerned with the show and more enamored with the woman beside her. She tries to remember what she had done to deserve such a beautiful person, inside and out, in her life.

Maura tried her hardest to concentrate on the kaleidoscope of colors exploding across the Boston sky but she can feel Jane's eyes on her. She squirms and focuses extra hard on following one particular trail of sparks across the sky but it's no use. She turns away from the show and meets the gaze of the two brown eyes that have staring unabashedly for the last five minutes.

She gives Jane a smile and can't tell if the detective is blushing or if it's just the light from the explosions dancing across her cheeks. Maura turns on her side and props her head up on one hand, looking down at the brunette. She runs her tongue over her lips again, this time noticing that it draws the attention from Jane. Something about the booming of the fireworks above them and the heat around and between them swells up desire so fast in Maura that she feels nothing more than the compulsion to satiate it.

As if there are magnetic forces between them, Maura leans down and her lips are so close to Jane's that she feels hot breath against her own. Where Maura hesitated, Jane pushed through and crashed their lips together in a brutal connection. The kiss happens so fast that it takes Jane a moment to realize that it's over.

Maura had pulled back with a look of shock, almost as if she couldn't believe her body had betrayed the control she had mastered long ago. But that kiss just _did_ something to Jane. Stirred something inside of her that had only been awakened in this moment of time. So, the detective takes control on the second go 'round and leans up even farther while reaching and pulling Maura down by the back of her neck.

Maura leans into the kiss and realizes that Jane must want this, too. Her body thrums as she brings her hands up to cup the brunette's cheeks so she can deepen the kiss. Her tongue darts out from between her lips to graze lightly at the other woman's, desperately seeking more contact between them.

Jane grants the other woman access and Maura wastes no time. She slips her tongue against Jane's and the action elicits groans from both women. Maura pulls back slightly and sucks Jane's bottom lip in between her own, nibbling on it. Jane can't help but smile which causes Maura to do the same.

Maura brings their foreheads together and takes this moment to catch her breath and attempt to slow her racing heart.

"I never thought you'd give in to me," Jane rasps out in a voice that is lower than normal, finishing with a soft smile.

"Oh, Jane. I don't want anyone else. My heart has belonged to you for such a long time now." Maura reaches down to brush an unruly curl back from Jane's face.

"That's good to hear, Maur. Because if I can't have you…well. Well, I'll just be by myself." Jane looks up at her and Maura can only be half-way certain that love is reflected from her eyes because it's hard to tell in this light.

"Jane, as much as I love fireworks, I would love even more to finish… _this_ back at my house."

"You always have the best ideas, Maur." Jane leans up to place one kiss against welcoming lips before standing up completely. She reaches down to help the shorter woman up and hastily gathers the blanket into a ball in her right hand while her other hand reaches for Maura's left.

They cause somewhat of a disruption because they are walking around in the middle of the show, but they don't care. Jane only mumbles apologies this time while trying to remove them from the park as quickly as possible.

Maura is eager to finish what they started at the park and it takes every part of her willpower not to pull her car over on the side of the road and shove her hand down Jane's pants right then and there. Both of them manage to make it into the house with little incident and almost sprint up the stairs in their need to get to the bedroom away from Angela's possible prying eyes and into a bubble of privacy and desire.

Maura makes it through the door first and immediately turns around to face the detective who she knows is only a step behind her. She crashes their lips together and pushes Jane backwards until the motion closes the door with a thud. She shoves her tongue out without preamble and Jane matches her stroke for stroke. Eventually the need for air trumps both of their desires to continue and they break apart only out of necessity. Maura moves Jane's curls away from the slope of her neck and moves her lips where her hands had just been. She finds Jane's pulse point and scrapes her teeth against the sensitive skin, drawing a soft moan from the other woman.

She continues down the taller woman's neck, kissing a trail down to an exposed collarbone, nibbling and licking at the area. Jane decides to keep things moving and slowly starts walking them both towards the bed. Maura keeps the assault on Jane's neck up until the backs of her knees knock against the bed, jarring her lips off the smooth skin she couldn't quite get enough of.

Jane took this moment to reach under the hem of the blonde's blouse and yank it off, causing the doctor's hair to become adorably mused. Jane's attention to the hair was quickly replaced by her attention to the expanse of skin she just exposed. Full breasts threatened to spill out of a black lacy bra and Jane felt another rush of wetness between her own legs. She pushed down on Maura's bare shoulders until the blonde got the message and sat down, scooting up the bed until she was reclining against the pillows.

Jane tugged her own shirt over her head before crawling up onto the bed and over the shorter woman. When she looked up she realized the doctor was removing her own pants and she could only groan in response. Both of them moaned when their skin slid together for the first time. Maura brought Jane's head down to hers, meeting their lips in another bruising kiss. Jane used one hand to prop herself up while the other one wandered between their bodies to cup the side of Maura's breast.

"Yes, Jane. More. Please more," Maura breathed out. Jane obliged and pulled the cup of the bra down before brushing her fingers over an already hardening nipple. Her lips trailed from Maura's jaw and down until she was kissing the swell of the breast he hand was resting on. Maura reached up and threaded a hand through ebony curls, trying to cause contact where she needed it most. When Jane's lips finally encircle her nipple, she can't help but arch off the bed, seeking more. Jane's tongue circles and her teeth scrape and her lips suckle until Maura is certain that she will die if she doesn't come soon.

She has never craved release like this after such a short time but then again she had never been with a person she loves, like she is now.

"Jane, that feels so good. So…so…ungh…good." She struggles to talk with Jane's lips still performing magic. "But, I need you inside me. I'm so wet I just need to come. Please."

Jane wrenches her lips free from the nipple she was laving and brought their lips together in a mess of tongue and teeth.

"Maur, that is the fucking sexiest thing I've ever heard you say." She moved her hand between them down, down, down until she was pushing soaked underwear aside and running a finger against Maura's slit.

Maura couldn't even find enough brain power to chastise Jane's language and at this point she didn't care because Jane's fingers were where they had only been before in fantasies and wet dreams. She can only moan when two fingers plunge into her without warning and her hips buck up off the bed at the contact.

"Oh, God…Jane!" Her hips rock in tandem with the hand thrusting against her. "Please, please, please." Maura isn't sure what she is asking Jane for but all she knows is that Jane cannot stop what she is doing or else.

She cries out when Jane's thumb brushes against her clit as her fingers continue to pump in and out, reaching depths inside of her she didn't know what possible. She can feel her orgasm approaching at an almost embarrassing speed but there is nothing she can do to slow it down, nor does she want to. Jane thrusts again and hits _that_ spot inside of her and it's her undoing. She arches from the bed and screams Jane's name up the ceiling, convulsing and shuddering at the ecstasy that is coursing through her body.

Jane stills her fingers until Maura seems to be recovered then slowly slides them out, bringing them to her own mouth and licking them clean before she even registers her movements. When she looks up, Maura's eyes are nearly black with desire, again. The blonde hooks one leg around Jane's hips and flips the couple so Jane is under her.

"Yeah, I'm glad I gave into you, too. Now it's your turn."


	6. Die A Happy Man

**a/n: Based on the song "Die A Happy Man" by Thomas Rhett. Rating T. Still don't own anything except the mistakes that are bound to be present. Let me know what you think! xx**

Before Jane even opened her eyes, she could feel the light filtering in through the blinds and shining in broken lines across the room. Her body was snuggled deep into the sinfully soft and warm cotton sheets, and the contentment only grew when she felt the naked body of a certain doctor snuggled close into her left side. She tried to stretch slowly as to not wake her partner; her muscles were sore from the previous night—but in the most delicious way. Something caused her bed partner to stir, though. Jane looked down at the doctor whose hair was adorably mused.

"Mornin' babe."

The doctor yawned once before smiling and craning her neck up to peck the brunette on the lips.

"Good morning."

Jane smirked. "So, that really did happen last night then? It wasn't a dream?"

"Oh, it definitely happened. I've had enjoyable dreams before but never ones that ended in multiple orgasms.

Jane closed her eyes as her mind drifted back to the night before. "Well what can I say? When the woman I love tells me she loves me back, it makes me very feel very generous." She cockily smirked before her face drew in to something softer and more sincere. "Thank you, Maur."

"For what, Jane?" Maura was confused at the sudden change in the detective.

"For making last night the best night of my life so far," Jane said quietly.

"Oh, my sweet girl." Maura rolled over on top of the brunette so her legs were straddling slender hips. She leaned down to bring their bodies closer together, her hair falling around them both. She brought her lips to Jane's until they were just barely brushing. Then she softly spoke, "It was the best night of my life, too. I love you so much."

Instead of answering back, Jane reached up and grabbed Maura's neck, pulling her in for a bruising kiss. Memories from the night before washed over both women as they lost themselves in each other.

* * *

Jane was making herself at home, as usual in Maura's brownstone. The medical examiner had been invited to speak at a conference at BCU, so the pair hadn't seen each other all day. That didn't stop Jane from texting the doctor at lunch and telling her she'd pick up Chinese for the both of them and come over later. What Jane didn't foresee was the grueling half day she'd have after lunch. A lead on a suspect was actually valuable, and she had gone out to make an arrest. Only the suspect didn't want to be brought in so a chase ensued, with both parties ending up in a heap rolling around on the ground. The interrogation back at the station was long and tedious since the suspect refused to talk until his lawyer got there. Finally, Jane got the confession she needed but that wasn't until long after she was supposed to be gone from the BPD. She decided to get the take-out anyway and continue to Maura's house. She was surprised to see the driveway empty, thinking the blonde would be home already. As she dropped the containers on the counter, she texted Maura and told her she was there with the food. She then cracked open a well-deserved beer and relaxed back into the couch. Even watching TV would take more energy than the detective cared to expend, so she reached out and grabbed the remote to the stereo system. Just like everything else in the doctor's house, it was entirely too complicated to perform a simple task. Finally, after pushing random buttons repeatedly, the system turned on and soft melodies began wafting from the speakers. Jane was just elated that she had managed to conquer the contraption; she didn't dare try and change to more of 'her' music.

She had only been sitting on the couch for twenty minutes when she heard the front door being opened and high heels clack against the hardwood.

"Jane?" Maura's voice called out from the foyer as she walked further into the house.

"Right here." Jane was still laying across the couch when she felt her best friend's presence looming over her. She cracked one eye open which make the blonde chuckle.

"Can we eat? I'm so hungry; I didn't expect there to be such a long question and answer session after the lecture."

Despite being outrageously comfortable on Maura's couch, Jane swung her legs to the ground and moved to stand up; Maura was already walking back toward the kitchen. For the first time, Jane was able to take in the doctor's outfit.

Being Maura's best friend and colleague, she had seen the blonde in endless outfits: casual, formal, business. And on more than one occasion (pretty much all the time), the detective had found it hard to look away. But tonight, tonight she was finding it hard to breathe as she stared after the blonde. The black fabric was in direct contrast to Maura's creamy skin; the hem fell slightly above the knee. The dress hugged the doctor's curves in the most delicious way, stretching over a firm, sashaying ass. The stilettos only added to the sexiness of the outfit, making Maura's legs even more defined. If Jane didn't know any better, she'd say Maura was putting an extra swing in her hips as she sauntered into the other room.

She stood in a trance, lost in a fantasy of the doctor _out_ of the dress, until Maura's voice pierced her thoughts, calling her back to the present.

"Coming, Jane?"

Jane could only whimper at the unknowing double entendre before clearing her throat and calling back, "Yeah, Maur."

Dinner progressed as it usually did between the two women. However, Jane was finding it hard to concentrate on anything the blonde talked about because she was too distracted by the outfit. And the hair. And lips. And the doctor in general.

She didn't know where this sudden lack of self-control and suppression was coming from. Usually she thought she did a good job of hiding her true feelings for her best friend, but tonight she was quickly becoming unable to do just that. _Probably this wine that I am drinking because Maura wanted me to try it with dinner._ Jane was so whipped, and she knew it. She would do nearly anything to make the ME happy, including drink some frou-frou wine. Her thoughts drifted to all of the ways she could make her even happier—and not just in the bedroom. This also brought a feeling of melancholy as she realized the doctor probably didn't reciprocate any of her feelings since she hadn't made any kind of hint or move. And Jane knew how straightforward Maura was when she wanted someone.

She realized she hadn't heard the doctor's voice for a few moments, so she looked up from her take-container. Maura had her eyebrows raised and her head tilted just slightly; Jane realized she had probably just been asked a question. And she hadn't the slightest idea what it was in regards to.

"I'm sorry, Maur, I zoned out. What did you ask?"

"I asked what you thought about the idea of me repainting my house."

"Oh yeah. That'd be nice. You should do it."

Maura looked at the detective with concerned features. "Jane, are you okay?"

Jane looked back down at her food, fiddling with her chopsticks.

"Yeah, Maur. I'm good."

"I can tell you're not telling me the whole truth, Jane. I'm your best friend, remember? You can tell me things." Jane looked up at the hurt tone she heard laced in with the doctor's words. She knew Maura took being her friend as a serious responsibility.

She opened her mouth to speak, "I-I-"

She honestly had no idea how to tell the doctor what she was thinking about, but she was also so tired of keeping up the façade of platonic feelings for Maura.

Maura reached out and took Jane's hand in her own, rubbing a comforting thumb back and forth over the warm skin under her own. "Tell me, Jane. It's okay, I won't judge you. Whatever it is."

Jane glanced down at their interlocked hands and realized that this was all she wanted in her life. To have the doctor's hand in her own. The thoughts and feelings that came with this clawed up her throat and refused to go anywhere but out of her mouth.

"I-I love you, Maura." She stuttered quietly.

Maura only had a second to look confused before Jane spoke again.

"I'm _in_ love with you."

At this, Maura let out a surprised squeak that Jane immediately took as rejection. She withdrew her hand from the other woman's as if it was on fire and half-jogged to the door. Shoving her feet into her boots and grabbing her gun and badge, she opened the door and was out of the house. _God, I'm a fucking idiot. Now I've ruined everything because I couldn't control my mouth or my emotions._

A tear slid down her cheek and mingled with the rain that she just realized was falling from the September sky. She had just reached the door to her unmarked when she heard her named yelled out from a familiar voice.

"Wait! Jane, wait!" Maura came running outside in her bare feet, her heels abandoned in the middle of chasing the detective. "Please, Jane. Just wait a second."

The brunette turned around just in time to have a body crash into hers, both of them falling back against the side of the vehicle.

Maura wrapped her arms around the detective and buried her head in her slender neck. "Jane, where are you going? You didn't even give me a chance to reply."

"Maura, you just squeaked and didn't say anything. What am I supposed to think? It's okay, though. Maybe we can just forget this ever happened and go back to being friends?"

Maura shook her head against the other woman before leaning back. "No, Jane. No. We can't go back after this."

Jane looked absolutely crestfallen at Maura's revelation and tried to pull away from the embrace.

"Would you please just wait _one_ second?" Maura's voice strained impatiently. It was enough to still Jane's movements.

The blonde reached up to caress a tanned cheek. "We can't go back because now I know how you feel about me. And I can finally tell you I feel. I love you, Jane. I am in love with you, as well."

Jane could only stare back in disbelief, trying to figure out if she was actually asleep in her crappy apartment, dreaming. Maura reached and grabbed both of the detective's cheeks.

"I. Love. You."

A face-splitting grin slowly broke out on Jane's face until she was sure her mouth would be sore later from how wide her smile grew. Maura looked back with the same look of absolute happiness.

"Dance with me, Maur."

The doctor furrowed her eyebrows at the request. It was raining and the air had a slight chill. Plus they were in her driveway with no music, no dancefloor.

"Pardon me?"

"Just dance with me, Maur. I want to dance with you here in this moment because it's perfect. And you're perfect."

Maura was quick to acquiesce at the brunette's words. "Okay, Jane. Whatever you'd like," she said softly.

Jane wrapped her arms around the shorter woman, and they both settled into an intimate embrace. Slowly Jane led them both in sweeping circles, right in the middle of the front yard, to music only the two of them could hear. After a while, Jane ceased their movements and brought her hand to Maura's chin, tilting her head up.

"I love you, Maur. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought I'd ever hear you say those words back to me, the way I wanted to hear them. You are the single greatest thing in my life, and you will always be; I'll never stop telling you how much you mean to me. And as long as I have your hand in mine, I don't need anything else."

Maura felt tears falling down her cheeks at the lovely words the brunette was speaking to her. And then all of her senses were intensely focused on the fusion of her lips to Jane's. Their first kiss was long-awaited for both women, and they both sighed at the feeling of contentment and rightness that spread through both of them.

Jane wove a hand through wet, blonde curls while her other grasped at a hip. One last thought echoed her around her head.

 _If I die tonight, I will die a happy woman._

xx


	7. I'm Coming Over

**Based on the song I'm Coming Over by Chris Young. I own nothing. Reviews are lovely and appreciated. Much love and happy reading. xx**

"I'm coming over."

All it took was one short phone call. A few carefully strung together words and Jane was very nearly running out of her house. Grabbing her coat quickly from the closet, she stuffed her phone into the small pocket in its front. Maura's words continued to echo around in her head as she quickly descended the stairs.

 _I'm home all alone, Jane…I miss you. I need you._

Jane should have known better. Should've known better the last thirty times she got a similar phone call. But Maura Isles was a force to be reckoned with. Her gravity was unrelenting and pulled anyone in her path so close, so quickly that fighting it was useless. Her dimples and eyes and quirky lips were a siren song even the most strong-willed person could not sail away from.

Jane knew this firsthand of course. She had, too, been entangled in the increasingly complex web that the medical examiner had woven. Years of friendship had culminated into a passion-filled affair that left both parties completely lust-driven for the other. Long days at the station were capped with hot and heavy nights that found both women losing themselves in smooth curves and racing pulses and swollen lips.

The sex was enough for a while. More than enough really. But the foundation they had built together as friends somehow didn't translate seamlessly into an intimate relationship like everyone had expected. The unpredictable hours were enough to put any pair to the test, but the detective and her doctor weathered that storm. But there were bigger, more tumultuous clouds lurking just in the distance that always threatened to roll in—and eventually they did.

Maura's unrelenting honesty soon wore on Jane's nerves and her patience. Her need for more prim and proper behavior was stifling to the brunette and drove a wedge between them. Not to mention the detective's penchant for not sharing her feelings and her almost possessive behavior toward the blonde.

While it wasn't exactly what could be called an amicable parting, the two women made it work. After all, neither of them was looking to transfer away from the BPD. So, they became typical colleagues. Polite and cordial and able to work to solve cases. But there were no more movie nights or drinks at the Robber. Angela didn't host Sunday dinners in the doctor's dining room anymore—even though Maura insisted things carry on like normal (as if they were ever normal to begin with). Now when Jane went to see her mother, she didn't make stops in the main house that were so commonplace before.

So life continued for weeks and weeks in this manner. Until one night, it was absolutely imperative to an investigation that Maura see results for some tests she had run one of their victims. She had already gone home, thinking the lab wouldn't have them until the following day. Somehow the buck had inevitably fallen to Jane—she was picked to take them to the doctor.

It was the first time they had seen each other outside of the confines of work. Neither knew if it was the familiarity of them being in the house, talking work, together or perhaps it was the fact that despite how things ended, their hearts had crumbled just like their relationship in the months previous. Maybe it was not for any specific reason but rather a combination of too many factors and past histories and knowledge of the comforts that the two brought each other. Whatever it was, the work talked only lasted a few brief minutes before seeking lips met like magnets. Their two bodies crashed together in a frenzied embrace. Hands wandered and pawed and grabbed and squeezed. Hips ground against hips, trying to find some, _any_ friction at all to ease the ache that came roaring in both of them

So it began that night. The two tried to keep up the friable walls they had built around each other. The professionalism between the two did nothing if grow stronger. The friendship that had been abandoned remained unkindled. But, on nights when alcohol wasn't enough and blind dates were absolute failures, the women found themselves intertwined in the best possible way.

Neither woman was particularly keen on addressing the change in their status (could it be called a status?) and bursting the bubble around them. So they ignored it altogether. On nights they spent either at Jane's apartment or Maura's house, the counterpart was always gone before sunrise. Of course that didn't stop them from waking up, held in the embrace of the other. But they ignored that, too. The sex was just as hot as it was the first time, maybe even more so now because it happened with less frequency. They both felt guilty and dirty but both so indescribably satisfied every time a lonely night was remedied with the best tension release. Neither woman could deny the other, no matter the tug that came pulling at their hearts.

So, that is why Jane Rizzoli is rushing down the stairs of her apartment complex. Maura had called and said all of the words Jane needed to hear. She hopped into her cruiser and flicked on the sirens, not taking a moment to question the morality of the action. She sped toward Beacon Hill, running red lights and maniacally changing lanes on the way.

She knew the door to the brownstone would be unlocked, Maura always made sure of that. She was nearly caught off guard when she breezed through the front door. The doctor had apparently been waiting for her in the foyer of the house, grabbing the detective in a hot embrace as she crossed the threshold. Jane felt herself being backed into the door, the air almost leaving her lungs—both from hitting the door with such force and from the doctor's soft lips finding her own. It was like this every time now. Reluctance and guilt was replaced with lust and carnality and release. The feelings in the here-and-now served to dim the reality that they had a past and the morning would come bright and seeking.

But for now, both women were unknowingly thinking exactly the same thing.

 _To_ hell _with closure…_

xx


	8. A Woman Like You

**A sickeningly sweet and short piece I couldn't get out of my head. Based on A Woman Like You by Lee Brice. Mistakes are always mine. Reviews are always welcome. Much love! xx SW**

The anchor on the ten o'clock news was proving to be the perfect lullaby for Jane Rizzoli. She could feel her head tilting ever so slightly when a voice from beside her broke her near-doze.

"What would you have done? If you had never met me?"

Jane was more than a little confused at the question that seemed to come out of right field. She and Maura had been enjoying a nice evening at home after work, nothing too deep or emotional. Honestly, though, after knowing the medical examiner for as long as she had, Jane should have known she would never fully understand the blonde's thought processes.

Jane let out a brief laugh and just shrugged the question off. "I don't know, Maur."

"Jane, I'm serious. Where would you be? What would you be doing?" The doctor had a serious, contemplative look drawn across her beautiful features. The detective knew her wife of one year wanted her to answer this question and have some thought behind it.

Jane sighed, trying to think of how her life would be different without Maura Isles-Rizzoli. It was a difficult task at the start because the brunette had a hard time remembering what it was like _before._ Before Googlemouth and tortoises and designer skirts and tofu. Jane smirked at her inner monologue.

"Honestly Maur?" She paused. "I would definitely be a better baseball fan for sure. I would eat more take-out. I probably would have never heard of yoga and sure as hell wouldn't know what _Adho mukha śvānāsana_ means. Probably go deep sea fishing with Frankie more often. Would only ever see my mother every few weeks. But, I know that if I was single, I would be looking for a woman like you."

Jane could tell the last part got Maura's attention by the way her eyebrows quirked upwards. Jane smiled coyly and husked, "I wouldn't trade a single day being married to you for 100 years of being single."

The doctor only let out a short laugh and rolled her eyes—something she had over time picked up from Jane.

Once again the detective was struck by just how fortunate she was to be married to Maura. The woman was beautiful, smart, compassionate, thoughtful, forgiving, and forever Jane's. Jane just smiled and continued.

"I'm serious, Maur. My life would be so much different. I'd probably play poker with the boys on Tuesday nights. And I wouldn't know what wine pairs best with what dish. I bet I'd have a motorcycle. My bed wouldn't have a single throw pillow on it. And maybe that's what I wanted for myself 10 years ago. But, now? Now this life is exactly what I want. You are exactly what I want."

Maura reached a hand over to caress Jane's cheek. "Oh, Jane. You're exactly what I want, too."

Jane nuzzled into the hand at her cheek, and then leaned over to kiss the doctor. She pulled slowly away after the short kiss, keeping her lips only centimeters from the blonde's. Jane fully knew that the doctor understood what a mess the brunette would be if they didn't share a life together. But, she wanted to be sure her wife got the message, she trailed her lips around until they were resting against Maura's ear.

Whispering she added, "You know I hate being on motorcycles. And you cook better than any take-out. I get sick when I go deep-sea fishing. And I _love_ watching you do yoga. I would take this gold band on my finger over being single any day for any reason. Because honestly I don't know what I'd do if I had never met you. I love you, Maura."

The only answer she got from the doctor was a bruising kiss.


	9. Like A Wrecking Ball

**Sorry for the break, y'all! I hope this makes up for it! Based on "Like a Wrecking Ball" by Eric Church. Rated M all the way. Proofread as I went so there are definitely mistakes! Xx**

After the cab dropped her off, Jane nearly sprinted up the walkway to Maura's house, skidding to a stop once she reached the door. Holding her duffel bag in her left hand, she tried the door knob with her right. Of all the times for her girlfriend to lock the door, of course it had to be tonight. Groaning as she did, she threw her duffel to the ground and unzipped it with more force than truly necessary. It took her several minutes to find her ring of keys buried deep under assorted clothes and shoes. Tension and impatience only grew with each passing moment and when she finally got the key into the lock she nearly squealed. Only to immediately be reduced to incoherent cursing when the key got stuck and wouldn't turn.

Backing up slightly from the door, she kicked her leg out in front of her, hitting the wooden surface not totally unlike she might do when serving a warrant. The door gave under the intense force and slammed back into the house, knocking loudly against the wall behind it. Jane hardly slowed down to realize what she had done, only being able to focus on getting in the house. She stomped over the threshold and started bounding up the stairs when she saw a figure emerge on the top of the landing.

The sight of her startled girlfriend standing in the dim light of the hallway only incited the detective to go faster up to the second floor. Before the blonde could even question why her door frame was splintered, she was pushed up against the nearest wall, pinned between painted sheetrock and a warm, panting detective. Neither woman hardly registered the picture frame falling from the wall and crashing to the ground. Jane groaned at finally having her hands back on the doctor's soft curves. Not being able to stand it any longer, she bent her head down and captured the blonde's lips in a kiss that was heated from the start and only grew. It was wet, hot, and long-awaited.

Jane ground her hips against Maura's, sliding both of her hands underneath the sweater the other woman was wearing. Maura cried out at the delicious feel of scarred hands against her middle, bringing her own hands between both bodies, returning the favor. Jane moved her hands around to the small of Maura's back, roughly pulling her off the wall. Walking backwards, she brought their lips together again, biting at the lower lip between her own. Progress toward the bedroom was halted when she ran into the small table that was in the hall. A glass vase fell to the ground and shattered, only catching the attention of the two women for a brief second, before they resumed the kiss.

Jane simply side-stepped the table and the mess, guiding them both into the nearest door, which turned out to be the guest bedroom. Maura took charge as the couple made their way inside the room. She pushed the detective up against the wall, situating a thigh between the other woman's. As she pushed upwards, Jane ground down which drew a long, throaty moan from deep within her chest. The honey blonde couldn't wait to feel Jane's skin anymore; she jerkily grabbed the hem of the t-shirt her girlfriend was wearing, yanked it up, and threw it away without a care. The shirt knocking over a glass votive on the bureau went unnoticed. Maura was too busy scraping her fingernails against rippling abs, and Jane was too busy trying not to lose the little control she had left. Maura grabbed Jane's sports bra and pushed it up above her breasts, immediately bringing her mouth down to nip at a hardened nipple. Jane gasped, the feeling was even better than she had been fantasizing about; six weeks apart had definitely made this experience even better. As Maura was moving over to give the other nipple equal attention, she shoved her right hand down below Jane's waistband. The brunette's hips thrust out uncontrollably, seeking the touch from the doctor. Maybe any other time Jane would be embarrassed about how wet she was, but at the moment she couldn't bring herself to care at all. Right now there were expert fingers circling oh-so-deliciously around her throbbing clit.

Finally gaining control of her arms, she grabbed the back of Maura's head, guiding lips away from her chest up to her lips. The kiss started strong but soon became more of just lips touching as Jane couldn't control the sounds and words coming from her. Feeling her orgasm approaching quickly, she grabbed the wrist occupying the space in her pants and stopped its motion. Maura looked up with a questioning face.

"I want to feel you, too." Jane started walking them in the general direction of the bed, guiding Maura backwards. Naturally she got distracted when a pair of wet, warm lips latched onto her own. Her steps became a little more wayward and only stopped when the pair of them bumped rather forcefully into the bedside table. The lamp on top of it wobbled precariously before ultimately falling off and crashing to the floor below. Maura pulled back to look at the source of the sound. Her only reaction was to turn to Jane and shrug; she had other things that were much more deserving of her attention at the moment. Finally, two of them landed on top of the bed with Maura leaning against the pillows and Jane straddling her.

Jane's patience had finally reached its tipping point with Maura's state of dress. She grabbed the two sides of the blonde's shirt and pulled her hands in opposite directions. Buttons popped in random directions but Maura could only focus on the look of pure lust that the woman on top of her was currently sporting. The brunette yanked at the front clasp of her girlfriend's bra, also mangling it before managing to get Maura completely topless. Slender fingers and eager hands found the warm flesh quickly and wasted no time. Maura's back arched off the bed, desperate for the contact. Jane rolled hardened nipples between her fingers as her hips began thrusting into the woman under her. The friction built but neither woman was satisfied with the layers of clothing between their centers.

All at once, Jane sat up on her knees and made quick work of the button on Maura's pants. She pulled them off swiftly, also grabbing the scrap of lace under them. Once she had rid Maura of the unwanted barriers, she took care of her own. Both women groaned when their bodies finally slid together; the complete skin-on-skin contact made them both drunk with lust even more than before. Jane leaned over Maura, resting her weight on her forearms. She started a rhythm with her hips that Maura was more than happy to meet. The wet, hot feeling of their centers slipping together was driving them both to completion in no time. Jane closed her eyes in pleasure as she felt Maura's swollen clit brush against her own. The two were thrusting so passionately the bed rocked against the wall behind it, marking the paint. But the only sounds and movements that either woman was cognizant of were contained to just the two of them.

Jane knew she wasn't going to be able to last much longer at this pace, but she couldn't bring herself to slow it down.

"Baby…I'm…so close." Forming sentences was truly a burden at this point. Maura was also struggling.

"Me too…keep going. Just…ungh..like that."

Suddenly both women were quiet for a split second, as if time and the world stopped. Then everything exploded back around them. Shuddering, breathless, completely satiated moments were all that existed.

 _The Next Morning_

Jane didn't know what roused her from her sleep, but she slowly opened her eyes anyway. As the fogginess from the night cleared, her brain finally registered the scene which caused her to shoot straight up into bed. For a second her thoughts were frantic. _We've been robbed!_

Then, the memories of the night finally caught up with her sleep-addled thought process. She could only chuckle lightly as she took in her surroundings. Two picture frames lay broken on the ground, joined with Maura's tattered shirt and bra. One of her own tennis shoes someone ended up on the chest of drawers in the corner. The books that usually stood upright on top of it lay in disarray, clearly victims of the rogue shoe. The whole room, actually was what Maura would probably label as a disaster area later. The thought only spurned more laughter out of the brunette, and that is exactly how Maura woke up to find her.

"What's so funny," Maura asked sleepily, sitting up.

Jane just gave a look to the room and raised her eyebrows, a smirk firmly planted on her face the entire time.

"Jane!" Maura gasped and then laughed despite herself.

"What can I say, babe? Six weeks apart turned me into a wrecking ball."


	10. Bring It On Home

**Sugary-sweet, cheesy fluff. Based on Bring It On Home by Little Big Town. Rating K. I don't own the song or the characters, but the mistakes are all mine. Let me hear what you think and happy reading. xx SW**

Dr. Maura Isles paused before she walked completely into the homicide bullpen. Naturally the only person still up on this floor at 7 PM on a Friday was her best friend. Maura knew Jane had been putting in even more hours than usual lately, trying to find just a semblance of evidence to help break a cold case she was working on. Korsak, Nina, Frankie, and even the medical examiner herself had pitched in their help and ideas here and there for the past week, but they all were swamped with their own responsibilities and cases.

Luckily for Maura, her busy schedule was coming to a close for the week. Unfortunately she couldn't say the same for the brunette currently hunched over her desk. As she observed from a distance she could see the tension radiating from Jane. Her shoulders were raised slightly, her right elbow resting on top of the wooden surface with her head in her upturned palm. Her left hand was rifling through the reports and folders she thought could bring her closer to breaking the case.

Maura knew that her friend desperately needed a break, although she would never admit it to anyone. She wasn't ignorant of the dark circles under the brunette's eyes or the fact that the detective had been in the same outfit for the past two days. Making a decision in her head and nodding to herself, she strolled the rest of the way into the bullpen.

As she approached Jane, she could tell she had been detected, even though Jane didn't turn around to greet her.

"Korsak, when did you trade in your loafers for Louboutins?" Jane dead panned. Maura sidled up next Jane's chair.

"Ha. Ha. And for your information these are Manolo Blahniks."

Jane finally tore her eyes away from the paperwork and looked up at the woman currently towering over her.

"And why are you and your Mario Blinks still here at," she looked down at her wrist, "seven o'clock on a Friday night?"

Maura smiled at the (purposeful) butchering of the designer's name but overlooked it and replied, "I was just finishing up some reports that I didn't want to take home this weekend. Are you still working on the Brinson case?"

Jane sighed and looked back at the stacks of papers covering her desk.

"Yeah. There's no chance of me not taking anything home this weekend. Cavanaugh will crawl my ass if I don't start making some kind of headway with this."

Maura turned slightly so she was facing more of the brunette. She reached out with her left hand to gently rub across Jane's shoulder blades.

"Oh, Jane. You need a break. Lieutenant Cavanaugh can't possibly expect you to solve a case in a week that no one else has been able to solve for months"

Jane bowed her head slightly, relaxing into the soothing touch of her best friend's hand.

"Yeah, well, the orders are coming from even higher up than Lieu. He's feeling the heat, so now I am, too."

Maura reminded herself of her earlier decision.

"Jane, please come home with me tonight. I know you've slept here the past two nights. We can order pizza and I just stocked up on your beer."

Jane shook her head and sat up straighter.

"Maura, I can't. I've got to get this done."

Maura moved her hand from Jane's back down until it grasped the detective's right hand. Jane looked at their connected hands before looking up at Maura.

"Jane, I know you really want to break this. But you aren't going to be any help if you run yourself into the ground. Just stay a few hours tonight and unwind. You can get in the jacuzzi tub and just take a breather. Please, Jane? I'm worried about you."

She caressed the back of Jane's hand with the pad of her thumb. Jane closed her eyes and let out a sound that was stuck somewhere between annoyance and resignation.

She took a deep breath. "Okay, Maur. Just give me thirty more minutes here. I'll meet you at your house after."

Maura looked like she wanted to protest for a moment but then realized this was the best she could hope for coming from the stressed detective. She smiled brightly at Jane and patted her hand.

"Great! I'll see you in about 45 minutes then." The honey blonde turned and started walking away when she heard the brunette call out.

"But I'm coming back up here in the morning!"

The doctor could only shake her head at Jane's stubbornness.

* * *

She heard the Jane open the door, pausing in the foyer to kick off her boots and unclip her belt.

Maura went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer, popping the cap off and heading to meet her friend in the living room. She watched as Jane shuffled through her house, only stopping when she was close enough to plop down on the couch.

The blonde sat down beside her, tucking her legs under and silently reaching out to offer the beer to Jane.

Jane took it without hesitation and immediately brought it to her lips, downing nearly half the bottle.

"Thanks, Maur." She said quietly.

"You're welcome, Jane." The doctor replied just as quietly, reaching for her wine glass that she had placed on the coffee table after she had arrived home.

The pair sat in silence for a few moments, each sipping from their respective drinks. Maura could still feel the tension and stress roiling off Jane in waves.

"I'm glad you decided to come over tonight, Jane. But I can tell your mind is still at work. Please tell me what I can do to help you relax."

Jane downed the rest of her beer and looked at the empty bottle.

"Well for starters, I could use another beer."

Maura nodded and gracefully unfolded herself, going to get them both refills.

"Or 7," Jane mumbled under her breath. She was trying really hard to be here in the moment with her best friend. Trying to take a break from her hectic work life. She blew out a frustrated breath and leaned her head back against the back of the couch, closing her eyes in the process.

"Here you go," Maura returned with a new bottle. Jane didn't even make an effort to pick her head up; she just reached her hand out, figuring the doctor would put the bottle in her grasp.

She did, and Jane brought the bottle down to rest on the top of her leg. Once again the doctor sat beside her.

"Okay, what else? Do you want to take a bath? Or do some yoga?" She could tell her last suggestion earned her an eyebrow raise, even though Jane wasn't even facing her.

A thought popped into Maura's head after she remembered feeling the tense muscles of Jane's shoulders earlier at the precinct.

"I could give you a massage?" She questioned while bringing her left hand up to rub gently at the detective's neck.

She heard the detective let out a breath of relief when her hand kneaded the knotty flesh.

"Does that feel good?"

The brunette could only nod, the motion looking odd in her reclined position.

"Well if you will sit up, I can reach your muscles better. Come on. Sit on the floor." She gestured to the space on the rug in front of her.

Jane slid off the couch and scooted over until she was situated in front of the blonde. Maura was surprised that Jane didn't seem to be putting up much resistance. That in itself was a testament to how stressed she must be.

Maura began massaging the muscles of Jane's neck, shoulders, and back. Her hands moved with a practiced ease and a learned expertise. Jane for her part remained relatively silent, only releasing soft grunts or sighs when Maura hit a particularly tender place.

They continued this way for several long minutes, until Maura had worked the knots out of all the space she could reach. As she was finishing up, without knowing what was compelling her, she moved Jane's ponytail to the side with one hand. Leaning down, she softly and chastely kissed the back of the brunette's neck.

She wouldn't have even known Jane had noticed if she hadn't heard the hitch in the other woman's breathing. She rested both of her hands on Jane's shoulders, gently scraping her nails back and forth.

"Jane?"

"Hmm."

"I know you feel like you are carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders. Not just this week but all the time. I've seen you barely able to drag your feet these past few days though. You know you can always come here; I'll always try to help you however I know how." Maura trailed off.

Jane reached up with one hand, placing her palm on the top of one of Maura's.

"I know. You always make everything right, Maur, don't worry."

Maura smiled softly from behind the detective. She got up from the sofa, carefully sidestepping the other woman before reaching her arms out.

"Come on, Jane. Let's go to bed. You've had a long day. Well, a long week really."

Jane reached up and grabbed Maura's hands, using her for leverage in climbing off the floor.

The two women shuffled toward the master bedroom, an unspoken understanding passing between them. The majority of the time Jane stayed over at Maura's she would take the guest bedroom. But tonight, they knew sharing a bed would help settle them both.

They went through their nightly routines, ending with a change into sweats and two of Jane's old BPD shirts that somehow made a home in Maura's drawers months before. Climbing into "their" sides of the bed, they seemed to gravitate closer to each other than normal.

Silence stretched on for long minutes before Jane finally spoke.

"What if I don't catch this guy, Maur? What if more people die and its my fault?" Jane's voice broke slightly at the end.

Maura turned from her position on her back to face Jane.

"Oh, Jane. Honey you are doing the best you can, like always. That's all you can do. No one can ask of more from you." She reached out to put a hand on Jane's forearm.

Jane turned toward Maura, too.

"I know, Maur, I am. But that doesn't make it any easier."

Maura couldn't stand to see her friend so vulnerable, so defeated sounding. She pulled Jane into her arms, hugging her tightly. She could feel a tear or two wet her neck where Jane's face was nuzzled. She held her for a long time, just like that, giving the best comfort she knew how.

After a while, she pulled back slightly, intending to kiss the brunette's cheek. Her aim was off a little, though, and her lips ended up much closer to Jane's than she had meant for them to be.

Jane gasped slightly at the contact which caused Maura to try and completely move away from her. But, then Jane pulled Maura back and just stared at her for a moment, as much as she could in the darkness of the bedroom.

Then, slowly, measuredly, she placed a chaste kiss on Maura's lips. Their lips only were connected for a brief moment or two, but it was enough. Both women sighed because all of the pieces had fallen into the right places.

* * *

When Jane finally woke up the next morning, it was to a bare, warm arm being draped across her equally bare abdomen and hair tickling her back and shoulders. Warm lips were pressing into the skin at the nape of her neck. She sighed in contentment before turning in the arms of the doctor. Jane spoke first.

"Hey." Jane almost whispered, her voice rough from sleep.

"Good morning, Jane." Maura, replied, her voice also more gravelly than it would typically be.

A small smile played at Jane's lips, mixed with a little surprise.

"You're still here."

"Of course, I'm still here. Where else would I be?" Maura was confused at Jane's statement.

Jane looked away from Maura's eyes and turned herself over onto her back.

"I dunno, Maur. I guess this all just feels surreal. Last night and then waking up like this. You're still here."

Maura knew she needed to reassure Jane that she was serious about everything that had transpired since yesterday. Jane needed to know that while they both have gained comfort in each other's arms, Maura wasn't here selfishly. That she was in for the long haul.

Maura swung a leg over slender hips and brought her hand up to caress Jane's cheek.

"Jane, I'm here with you, right now, because there I absolutely cannot fathom being anywhere else. If you have worries about me running away from you, away from this, please drop them right now. I have never wanted anything quite like this. And now that I have you, I don't intend to let you go. And, you know how stubborn I can be."

Maura's bit of levity at the end lightened Jane's heart, but she could also see and feel the sincerity in her words. In response she brought a hand to the back of Maura's neck, pulling the other woman down for a sweet kiss. When they pulled back, Jane said she only thing that could possibly express her feelings bubbling up inside.

"I love you, Maur. More than anything else."

Maura smiled in response. Jane had found her home in Maura. And Maura was going to spend every day welcoming her.


	11. Centerfold

**Yay! An update two days in a row. This is based on Centerfold by the J. Geils Band. Perhaps this is a little silly, but I think it is lighthearted and fun. Rating set at T just to be safe. Let me know what you think, please! Reviews motivate me to write more. Happy reading! :) xx SW**

Jane Rizzoli was going to kill her brother. She could get away with it, too, and if she talked nicely to Maura she might even get the medical examiner to assist her.

Jane had asked Frankie to bring the softball equipment he had borrowed from her back to the precinct. But, of course the idiot forgot and didn't have time to run and get it for his sister. So now Jane was searching high and low in her brother's pig sty of an apartment. She had checked all of the obvious places: by the door, on the couch, on the counter. Only none of her stuff was to be found.

She was just about to curse his name yet again when she opened his coat closet and saw a cardboard box, labeled 'baseball' with a Sharpie, sitting on the top shelf. Jane didn't even consider why Frankie would put her glove and bat in a box in his closet. She just stretched her tall frame up and eased the box off the dusty shelf with her fingertips.

Her excitement quickly waned when she opened the box: the only thing in it was some old sports magazines and the hundreds of baseball cards Frankie had collected when he was a kid. The cards were just haphazardly strewn around the box, layering atop each other. Some of the cards caught Jane's eye despite her annoyance at not finding her stuff. She sat down cross-legged on the floor in front of the closet and started rifling through the glossy pictures and tiny stats of some of her favorite childhood players.

As she was nearing the bottom of the pile, the cards cleared away to something else entirely. Brushing more cards out of the way, she realized her brother's old girly magazines also had found a home in this same box.

She smirked to herself. _Ha, I told him I would find his porn stash_. Then, she cringed. _Ew. I just found my brother's porn stash._ The magazines, for their part, looked a little classier than your run-of-the-mill Playboy. Jane quirked an eyebrow. Her brother had taste when it came to his porn, apparently. Which she also thought was the ultimate oxymoron. She was thumbing through the stacks of magazines just out of pure curiosity when the cover of one of them caught her eye. The girl on the front had on a very skimpy version of a business suit that was popular nearly 15 years ago. A blurb off to the side boasted a "College and Career" section.

Jane's curiosity was certainly piqued, though she couldn't figure out why. She didn't exactly enjoy rifling through her brother's stash but she started looking through the magazine anyway. While the pictures may have been able to be dubbed as "classy", they were still pictures of almost nude girls. Jane flipped quickly through the front pages until she got to the centerfold. Then her mouth fell open and she nearly dropped the magazine in shock.

* * *

Concerns about the softball practice she was missing fell completely by the wayside as Jane strolled up to Maura's front door, magazine in hand. She didn't bother to knock (she never did) and walked straight into the doctor's house, calling out, "Maura?" as she stepped inside the foyer.

"Jane? I'm in the kitchen." She heard the slightly confused voice call back.

She stomped into the room, taking in the image of Maura sitting at her counter, medical journal in one hand and a class of red wine in the other. Holding the magazine behind her back, she walked up to the other side of the counter, facing the doctor.

"What are you doing here Jane? Not that I mind you being here. I just don't remember planning anything.." She trailed off unsurely.

"Nah, Maura. We didn't plan anything. But, I just had a question I wanted to come by and ask you."

Maura looked intrigued by Jane's behavior. "Okay. Does it have anything to do with whatever you are hiding behind your back?" She questioned.

"Actually it does." She brought out the magazine from behind her back. "Does this look familiar?" She held the cover so it was facing the blonde.

To anyone else, Maura's features were perfectly schooled and unchanged. But Jane noticed the slight widening of her eyes and the slightest twitch above her upper lip. Her detective side was out in full force, and she knew she was onto something. In fact, Maura had yet to answer her question, probably because she was trying to fabricate some story so she could skirt the truth.

"You can't lie, Maur. So don't try. Actually, let me help you jog your memory." She flipped the magazine open to the centerfold and turned it sideways so the entire picture could be seen upright.

Maura just stared back, at a loss for words. It was an odd experience to be looking at herself in such a different time, in such a different _outfit_ for lack of a better word. The centerfold was certainly a sight to behold. A younger, blonder version of Maura was posed sexily across two glossy, colorful pages. The magazine Maura had a stethoscope draped ever-so-carefully across two voluptuous, perky breasts. Both of her nipples were covered, _barely_ , with the ends of the instrument. A mint green thong offered little coverage of her bottom half. The face on the pages was skillfully painted with smoky eye-shadow and red-lipstick, her eyes aimed at the camera with the ultimate bedroom eyes.

Jane was having too much fun watching Maura's reaction. The woman's mouth was gaped open, her eyes wide, a blush covered her face and neck. Finally the blonde tore her eyes away from the picture and looked back up at Jane.

"Uh..I can explain Jane." Maura started.

"Oh I am looking forward to your explanation, Dr. Isles." Jane smirked at the other woman. She raised her eyebrows, coaxing the other woman into continuing.

"It was my first year college. I was finally out of my parents' house and was completely on my own. No mom or dad or nanny; I was feeling quite rebellious. So, when an agent for this magazine came on campus looking for models and asked me, I didn't say no."

Jane just smiled at the confession, picturing a rebellious and younger Maura.

"Maura when most people feel rebellious they get drunk and get a tattoo or something. Not pose nude for a porn magazine."

Maura could only smile sheepishly at the detective, averting her eyes. Realization dawned on the brunette's face.

"Wait. You have a tattoo, too?!" Maura's silence was all the answer she needed. "How have I never seen it? And how have I never known you posed for a porn magazine?" Jane was beside herself now with curiosity. And maybe also a tinge of arousal.

"It never came up in conversation and you never asked. Plus you are kind of a prude when it comes to sex. I didn't think you'd be interested." The blonde just shrugged in explanation.

"I am not a prude!" Jane disputed. Maura just raised her eyebrows. "And this isn't about me! This is about my best friend having a tattoo I didn't know about and being in a girly magazine…that I found in my brother's porn stash by the way!"

Maura didn't look the least bit embarrassed. Instead she responded by jumping off the stool she was on and walking around to the side of the counter Jane was standing behind.

"Okay, Jane. Since you are so curious—and since you are not a prude—I'll show you my tattoo."

The doctor turned around so her back was to the taller woman. All at once she brought her hands to the waistband of her pants and tugged downward, bring her underwear down, too. Jane could only stare in disbelief at the scene unfolding in front of her. Maura's perfectly round ass on display, with a small tattoo planted on the right globe. It fell right under where the top of her underwear would rest.

Jane stepped closer and stooped slightly so she could get a better look.

"What is it?" She asked softly.

Maura turned over one shoulder to reply. "It's an ouroboros. It symbolizes rebirth. Life coming from death. Good coming from bad. I thought it was very fitting, considering my career path. As fitting as tattoos can be, anyway."

Jane was silent behind her but she could still feel her presence.

"Jane? So, what do you think?"

Jane didn't respond verbally however. It was if her hand and Maura's tattoo were magnets, drawn to each other. Her fingertips reached out to trace lightly over the circular outline of the marking, causing Maura's breath to noticeably hitch.

"Jane?" Maura's voice was questioning but also tinged with arousal.

Jane's hand reached to fully grasp the blonde's ass cheek, squeezing gently. Maura let out the breathiest of moans.

"Jane. I asked what you thought of it?"

Jane stood back up to her full height and sidled up completely behind the shorter woman, her right hand still on Maura's ass. She pressed her front into Maura's back and brought her lips to Maura's ear before whispering.

"I think your tattoo is very sexy Dr. Isles. And I think I want to keep discovering new things about you, starting with what you look like _completely_ naked."

Maura just moaned in response and turned in Jane's arms, bringing their lips together in a searing kiss.


End file.
